Matchmakers
by Welcome-to-the-X-Project
Summary: Better summary coming soon! Rin and Haru are together from 3 years and now they're living a good life. While living 3 years together they felt that Makoto has a lot of love life problems which he doesn't tell to anybody. Everything seems normal, but is it?
1. Sex is better than coffee in the morning

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Rin was in the kitchen only in his underwear, cooking breakfast when he felt hands on hiw waist, and kisses on the back of his neck.

"Good morning." He greeted his lover but didn't hear any respond. He just felt something hard pressing on his butt. The red-haired boy grinned to himself. "Horny, are we?" Rin knew Haru was naked and could feel it.

" Just morning wood." The black-haired guy kissed more of Rin's neck. "And you look so good after last night." He than started kissing the back muscles of his boyfriend, while his hands started teasing the skin before Rin's boxers.

Rin moaned to the cold touches. He pressed his butt to Haru's erection and elected a moan from him. He felt how he bit a little hard on the crook of his neck.

"Take the off." He hear him hiss.

"Impatient, are we?" Rin teased.

"Mhm." Haru brought his right hand into the red heads pants, touching lightly the just erected penis of his boyfriend. Rin moaned, while putting his head back and gasping for some air.

"Haru…I need to...nh…to finish the cooking..aah" Haru stroked the tip of his penis again.

"It can wait." The blackhead said, turning off the stove.

Rin gave up on doing anything else but giving his whole attention to Haru.

"God, you're gonna kill me." He didn't see, but he could feel Haru grinning behind him. He felt Haru trying to get rid of his boxers, so the red haired boy helped him, tossing them away with his foot.

"Bend." Haru said. Rin grabbed the counter for support and leaned. He moaned to the feeling of the other guy's penis and then again to the little thrusts in his butt.

"Are you teasing me right now?" Rin breathed trying to turn around and look into the eyes of the raven haired boy.

"Hn…" Haru was taking deep breaths, keeping himself from moaning. "Well last night you were on top." They were moving their bodies into the same rhythms. "I think it's my turn."

"I think…" Rin started stroking himself while making his moans even louder. "If we keep this speed…mhn…we're going to be late for work."

With his free hand Haru grabbed Rin's head and turned it ahead, while he kept his other hand on the side of his hip.

"I want to see your face." Rin moaned.

"I'm so close to coming." Haru hissed into the neck of the red haired guy. Which gave hot goose bumps to Rin. He slightly tilted his head down and breathed out. He couldn't even form another sentence. His brain short-circuited. Haru felt so good, and the way he moved and touched him, kissing him on the neck and his back, sucking on his earlobe. "Cat got your tongue?" The dark-haired boy teased in heavy breaths.

Before Rin could even think of any response Haru came inside of him, and his boyfriend soon followed. Rin felt him collapsing on his back, breathing heavily. When the red-head boy looked in front of him he saw that half his sperm was over the stove.

"Uh, Haru." Rin protested. "We made a mess again."

Haru left him, making the red head guy feel cold. Then pecked him and said.

"I'm going to take a shower and put something on."

"Oh, you fucking bastard." Rin laughed and started cleaning himself, and the stove with some tissue. After cleaning up (which was a lot faster than he expected) he went to the bathroom to take a shower too, when he heard the water running. Apparently Haru was still taking a shower so he got in there with him. "Saved some water for me?" He asked after he stepped in and hugged Haru from behind and kissed his wet shoulder blade.

The dark haired boy smiled a little and turned his head to the left, where Rin was kissing.

"Are we gonna try for round two?" He teased but certainly would not refuse more of his boyfriend. He just couldn't get enough, wanted more and more and more, but God Rin was so so hot and good and perfect… He got pulled out of his thoughts when he felt Rins hand go for the soup.

"Maybe later, but now we're running late and should seriously hurry up..." He paused for a second. "...Aaand you should move so that I can wash too."

_Ts, sly fox_, Haru thought to himself and smiled. He moved so that Rin can start washing himself and smiled. There wasn't enough space for both of them under the shower, so they were in a little body-fight, who would use the water.

"Why don't we use the tub?" Haru asked.

Rin was just washing the soap from his body.

"Because," He started." If we got inside, I wouldn't be able to get you out, and you'll miss work."

"Nagisa would be already there, don't worry."

"Haru!" Rin demanded again, after the black-haired started pulling him out the shower.

Haru pouted after not getting what he wanted. The red-haired guy felt bad for not doing what his boyfriend wanted, but if they didn't get out of the shower soon, they would probably be late for their jobs.

"Uh." Rin sighted, seeing that Haru won't stop making his 'sad' face. "Do you remember when we were in school?" He said, while turning off the shower, because the blackhead was already ready.

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you remember that time when I joined your team even the fact that I was already in Samezuka?" they wrapped themselves in towels.

"Mhm, what is it?"

"Well I have one kid in my team, which is friend with a kid from your old school, and they have some strange friendship. I once found him crying in the locker-room and I just remembered how I felt on his age."

They were in the bedroom, and Haru was lying on the bed lazily, while the red-haired boy was searching for clothes.

"Are you worried about him?" Haru followed him with his eyes.

"I…" Rin blushed. "Well you know it's hard to be 16."

"We're 23 now."

"Oh, fuck it, just tell me what to do with the kid, it's not cool seeing one of your students crying."

Haru was still lying on the bed half naked.

"If you think of us back then… we were in pretty strange friend-rival-shit thing."

"Mhm." Rin nodded.

"It was your ego all the time." Haru added in the end popping his head a little to see his boyfriend reaction.

Rin only glared at him with the corner of his eye, smiling. Haru smiled a little too, and then laid his head again. The red-haired boy was finally dressed, but he apparently had to dress Haru too.

"You can stop staring at the ceiling and get dressed. We have to go."

"Mmmmmm." Haru whined.

"God, you can be so lazy sometimes." Rin remarked, while looking through Haru's clothes.

"Not lazy. Just tired."

"Hah, from what?!" Rin barked and looked at the lying figure on the bed.

"From last night, aaand this morning. That's a lot of physical activity, you know?" Haru then felt clothes being thrown at his face. "What the…?" He removed them from his face and saw Rin hovering above him.

"Get dressed big boy. And do it fast." He then pecked him on the lips and got out of the room. Haru got up and got his clothes on. Then went to the kitchen to see that Rin was throwing out the rice from earlier.

"What are we having for breakfast?" Haru asked sitting down on the table.

"Apples." Rin looked at him with an annoyed face.

"Why?" Haru asked with a poker face.

"And you ask?!"

"Okay." Haru got up , thinking about the nice morning sex. "It's time for mackerel." He opened the fridge. But a hand suddenly closed it.

"Haru we don't have time for that." Rin looked him straight into the eyes. When it comes to water or mackerel it means fight.

"But…"

Rin facepalmed, while leaning over the fridge.  
"Sometimes I'm asking myself if I'm actually in love with you, or babysitting you.

The black-haired guy looked at Rin with a pleading face, and there was a noise coming from his stomach.

Rin sighted.

"We can buy something on the way to work. Is that okay?" He asked nicely looking softly in Haru's eyes.

Haru sighed and answered quietly, while looking down.

"Yeah, I guess." He then walked away from the fridge. Rin followed him putting his hand around Haru's neck and kissing him on the cheek.

"Let's go." Rin removed his hand and got Haru's. They got out of the house and started walking down the street, leaning close to each other, hand in hand, going for their car.

"Do you have a contact with Sousuke." Haru asked his boyfriend.

Rin looked him curiously but then answered.

"Yeah, we meet each other from time to time. Why do you ask?"

Haru didn't answer, just watched at the ground, while thinking about something.

"What is in your head?" Rin left the other boys' hand, and began searching for the car keys at his pockets. He was wearing only a tank top and jeans so it wasn't hard finding them. Haru was still thinking.

"Haru."

"Makoto is still alone." He said in the end looking at Rin's eyes with sadness.

They got into the car. The redhead in the driver's seat.

"Are you kidding me?" Rin's eyes went wide. "I thought this guy had a girlfriend or something already."

"He had. More than one actually, but what I heard was that he didn't stay with them for long."

"You heard'? Doesn't he tell you everything?" Rin was amazed.

"Not his love life." The blue eyed boy admitted.

"Hm. Why are you asking about Sousuke? If he is sleeping with girls, why do you ask about the most male guy in the world?"

Haru became silent again.

"The thing is that I don't think he has ever slept with anyone." He said really quietly, afraid that he just said some durty secret.

"What?!" Rin went into the other line of the street and there were some cars beeping in front of him, but then he got back to his own line.

"Are you trying to kill us?" Haru grabbed the seat.

"Are you telling me that Makoto is actually a virgin?!"

Haru gulped.

* * *

**Drago**: Okay guys, this is our first fanfiction from both - done together. I want to say that we don't own anything (Except the storyline) and all rights go to the owner of this wonderful anime named "Free! Iwatobi swim club" and I'm really hopeful you will get interested in this story. We're going to do Chapter 2 soon, and there better be readership, or I'm going to kill the main characters :D . Oh, and by the way, Carrie started the first scene, blame your girl boner on her.

**Carrie**: _Mmyeaaah, you could that, Or you could enjoy a lovable, cutsy sex scene. Plus I kind of warned :) So yeah , this is our first try of a fan fiction, and I really hope you'll like it, 'cuz we worked on it really hard. And we would appreciate it if you write reviews so that we could improve. :P (Oh and there's probably gonna be a lot of sex stuff going on here from me, the normal, emotional plot thingis - from Drago. 'Cuz yeah that's me :P)_

**Drago**: Well girl, you know we need emotions, we need drama too. Not everything is sex, sometimes I'm asking myself if you're actually a human, but then I know that I'm writing the sex scenes with you so... XD and, yeah reviews are pretty, pretty important for us, so please give us at least one T-T We'll love you for centuries.

**Carrie:** _Maybe marry you, if you want I mean. Whatever, doesn't matter. We're good people we repay well. (The hell did you just right Carrie, the hell?) Just facepalmed myself. Too crazy right now. But I'm so excited that we're ffinally posting our first fan fic that ajderuyvnk...aaaaaaa! Bare with me here, please :)_

**Drago**: Aaaah, just don't mind her. Thank you for reading, and I love you all. ~Hugs~


	2. Only one drink he said

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"What, no!" Haru opposed. "I just think he has a problem with his… love… life, per say. I mean he doesn't share much with me, but I'm his best friend, and I just thought it would be nice to help him, you know. To set him up with someone, and I thought, why not Sousuke. He's a nice guy. Apart from trying to kill me in high school. And about that other question – I think he's bi." He looked at Rin who was now pulling over.

"Oh, well…"

"But we'll have to talk about it later, cuz I'm seriously gonna run late." Haru kissed Rin on the cheek and got out of the now stopped car.

"Are you serious?! You can't just spring this information over me and then just go."

The dark haired boy leaned over the window.

"I'm really sorry. Love you!" He said quickly and got away from the car.

"I can't believe this guy." Rin murmured to himself and started the car again.

It was a long day for him. After work he had to go and pick up Haru from his work place. It was raining so hard, that it was hard to see the road.

"Uh." Rin sighted looking at the clock. "I'll be late." There was traffic with all the raining. He called Haru.

The phone rang twice and then the dark haired picked up.

"Hey, baby." Rin started.

"You'll be late, I know." Haru said with no emotion.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry, just don't drive and talk."

"Don't stay outside, you'll catch a cold." Rin answered.

"Hm." The red haired guy heard something like a laugh coming from Haru. "See you." Haru hung up.

"This guy." Rin sighted. "He's totally gonna stay outside." He stayed in the car waiting for the green light. Then sighted for the 100th time today, and turned on the radio.

After half an hour he made it to the dolphinarium. Haru was outside. Of course. When he saw the car stopping by, he got in. After that the red head turned on the heat in the car on maximum, despite it was Autumn.

"Not to be rude." Rin started while getting the car into line with the other ones. "But you'll get the car full with water."

"Water." Haru whispered. Rin was afraid to look at Haru, because of his clothes being all wet, and skin all visible.

The traffic light went red. He looked at his boyfriend his abs visible under the shirt.

"Damn." The red head hissed." You're giving me a boner, damn it."

Haru smiled to himself.

"Well should I do something about it?" He teased, putting his hand on Rin's leg, very close to the problematic area. Haru then moved a little closer to Rin's seat, his hand getting closer and closer.

Rin looked at Haru, his hand, and Haru again.

"What, now, while waiting on the stop li-" Any other words were stopped when in no time, Haru unzipped him and started blowing him. Rin was already hard, so Haru decided to work this fast. He grabbed the whole length of his boyfriend penis in his mouth.

"Nh, Haru, I… have to drive." It was hard to talk, also he was happy that it was raining outside. The poor souls that have seen them.

Water was dripping from Haru's hair on Rin's pants and seat.

"Not yet." Haru breathed, than continued with his job.

Than he stopped. Rin felt cold.

"What the-?!" He looked at the dark haired guy which was looking at him straight in the eyes. Then he smiled.

Haru grabbed the long thing in his hands and Rin started to take deep breaths again.

"I don't like when you tease me like that." The shark boy hissed while trying to breath.

There were just a few seconds before the green light turned on. Haru bowled down twice, than touched the tip of Rin's penis. His hands started to wander down of it and Haru started to suck at the most sensible place of his boyfriend's dick. Rin's mind went crazy and a moan escaped from his lips.

"The green light… is going t-to be on… s-soon" Rin held on the wheel as if his life depended on it. He bit his lips. He was close, so close. If it wasn't for the noises coming from the engines of the cars, he was sure all of Japan would hear him moaning.

A few second before the green light went on. He came, pleasure going through his back, to the end of his fingers. He heard a swallowing noise, and after recovering, he looked down at his lover. Rin watched him raising his head slowly whipping his mouth.

"I can't believe you just-"

"If you don't want angry people beeping at you, you should probably go."

Rin was cut off half sentenced. He went to get his penis into his pants but Haru stopped him. The red haired one looked at him confused.

"You drive, I'll do it."

"Okay." He smiled and started driving.

Haru put his boyfriend's penis into his pants and set back into his seat, putting his belt on.

"Thanks love." Rin emphasized on the word knowing the dark haired one wasn't very keen on the pet names. Haru looked at him raising his eyebrow.

"How was work today?" Rin was feeling kind of guilty for just getting pleasured and not giving anything back to his boyfriend.

"Meh." Was the only answer he got back. "What happened with your student?" Haru remembered the conversation from the morning.

Rin snorted.

"Nothing." They were almost home. "Oh, which reminds me…"

The black head shuddered and said nothing. Rin continued.

"We were talking about Makoto."

"Yeeaah… Don't worry about that."

Rin raised a brow.

"You know Sousuke is my friend too."

"Makoto is coming for dinner." Haru said softly.

The red head boy smiled to himself thinking, _'So he actually cares.'_

"Aaand?" Rin tried to make him talk, but that was it.

When they got back Rin went to cook something for them and Makoto and the black head sat in the kitchen.

"When is he coming?"

Haru looked at the clock on his blue smartphone.

"In 20 minutes."

"Thank you for telling me that now!" Rin said sarcasticly.

"You didn't ask, _baby_." Getting back for earlier today Haru leaned on his hand smirking.

"Well, _kitty_, I'm not supposed to." The red head hissed.

Haru looked at him with a face saying, _'Are you serious?!'_

"We should probably stop pet fighting and cook, or all of us will starve."

Rin took a deep breath, but didn't continue the bickering, and started chopping something.

"You mean, '_stop pet fighting and let Rin cook'_." He glanced at Haru and continued chopping. "Plus, we were fighting about the fact that you didn't tell me earlier about Makoto coming for dinner. Like after talking with him, when we were still at work." The red haired put the chopped vegetables in an already oiled pan.

"And so what if I did? What, you would have made meal through telepathic powers earlier?" Haru teased.

Rin tried to calm himself, by taking a deep breath, yet again. He left the pan for a while so the vegetables would have more time to fry. The red head went to the living room, getting his phone. He came back in the kitchen while dialing some number. Haru was watching him curiously.

"Hello." Rin started, while taking some meat out of the fridge. "Sousuke how have you been doing?" There was a little pause in which Sousuke was obviously talking.

Haru looked at his boyfriend like an owl.

"That's cool." Another pause. "Oh, I see." Rin peaked at Haru to see his reaction. "Would you like to come over for dinner?"

Haru then leaped from his place slapping his hands over the table.

"Yeah, yeah, for today." Rin turned to the stove again. "Ok, cool. Come as fast as you can. See you." Rin hung up.

"Are you crazy?!" Haru shouted.

"What?" Rin asked without any expression.

"This guy hates me! If he comes now it's more possible to start World War III, than help Makoto."

Rin smirked.

"I like it when you're angry."

Haru slammed his hands on the table again.

"Are you listening to me?"

Rin turned around and smiled.

"You came up with this idea, you have to trust me."

"Oh, yeah 'cuz it's an awesome idea to just invite someone who hates my guts, plus-"

"No, you're not going to whine about it." Rin cut him off before he could finish his sentence. "You're the one who suggested this." The red haired boy was almost done with every meal. "Now, help me set the table." He pecked Haru on the lips. "And don't worry if he doesn't try to kill you, you should consider the nigh a success."

Haru smiled and stole another kiss.

"Already thinking ahead. My optimist."

"Hmm." Rin hummed. "Come one let's hurry, they'll be here soon."

The dark haired guy got up and helped his boyfriend set the table. Rin really outdid himself. Everything looked delicious. The shark boy went to change in a whine-red shirt and skinny jeans.

"This will be one hell of a night." Haru murmured after everything was set.

"It's fun how exactly you started this."

The doorbell rang.

Haru tensed up and looked at Rin.

"I'm not opening this door." He said.

"Lazy jackass." Rin went and opened it. Makoto was standing there and smiling with his usual kind expression. He was wearing a dark green hoodie, and a yellow T-shirt with plain jeans.

"Tachibana!" Rin smiled at him showing all his shark teeth. "Welcome."

"Hey Rin." Makoto greeted. Rin gave him a bro hug. "Where's Haru." He asked while taking his shoes off.

"Ah, just hiding in the kitchen." Rin said waving his hand to make his friend not worry.

Makoto laughed.

"What from?"

They went into the kitchen where Haru was leaning over the kitchen countertop. He smiled almost unnoticeably and went to hug his old friend.

"So, how are you doing?" Rin asked while they were sitting on the table.

"The same and usual." The brunette guy sighted. "I'm working in a pet shop right now, and the owner is a very nice guy." He continued.

"Oh, a guy." Haru said suspiciously, but obviously Makoto didn't notice his tone.

"Yeah." He continued to talk happily. "He's like 70 or 80, but so energetic."

Rin bursted into laughter. Makoto looked at the red head a little confused. He didn't understand why the boy started laughing, but he decided not to pay attention to it. Before he could continue with the conversation the doorbell rang again.

"Did you invite someone else?" The brunette asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to open, since Haru isn't too excited to get up." Rin said and went to open the door.

When he opened Sousuke greeted him with a smile.

"What's up?" The black haired guy greeted Rin happily.

"Hey." Rin invited the other guy in. They heard laughing from the other room.

Sousuke looked at the way of the laugh.

"You're not alone?" The taller guy asked not sure what to expect. He took his shoes off, before entering in. Then he stepped in the kitchen. He wasn't surprised to see Haru, since even though he didn't exactly like the guy he knew that he lived with Rin, but was kind of surprised to see Makoto.

"Are we having a party?" Sousuke tried to smile so he would hide his face of disgust towards Haru.

"More like a double date." Rin started to laugh again.

On the other hand Makoto blushed and looked away.

"Very funny Matsuoka." Sousuke rolled his eyes. They all sat on the table and talked and laughed 'till late. Sousuke ignored Haru most of the time but chatted openly with Makoto. At some point of the night Rin opened sake.

"Who's up for a drink?" Rin suggested putting down little cups for the alcohol.

"I have work tomorrow." Makoto sighted. "Also не нося на пиене."

"Ah c'mon Tachibana." The red head smiled at him showing all his shark teeth.

"Fine, but one drink and that's it." Makoto said putting one finger up.

Rin poured the liquid in the four cups.

"Cheers." He said, and the boys after him said it too.

They drank it, and put the glasses down with a loud 'tomp'.

"Alright, that was one drink, so I think I'm gonna go now." The brunette said and got up.

"Oh, come on." Sousuke shot his strong hand, and pulled Makoto to sit back down, and in return he got a raised eyebrow.

Rin didn't pay much attention to that but got a look from Haru. The other two didn't notice the looks Haru and Rin were giving each other. Makoto thought about it (staying more) for a moment then he turned to Haru. The dark head gave him a weak smile.

"Stay a little bit longer."Haru said.

"C'mon don't kill the party vibe." Rin added.

Makoto didn't like the fact that all of the attention was on him now. In the end he decided to stay a little bit longer, but without drinking anymore. That gave more whines from the other guys but in the end he stayed sober. At midnight Haru started to clean up the table, before his boyfriend turned it over.

Rin and Sousuke started to sing and dance at like the 6th shot and Makoto just laughed at them. It was a funny sight.

"'Mkay guys." Sousuke said with low voice. "We really are having fun right now uh… but I, um…have to go to work… tomorrow." He said drunkenly.

"Buuut Sousuke." Rin winced drunk as much as him.

"I'm going too." Makoto got up from his place again. "And I think it's better to drive you home." He looked at Sousuke, who's cheeks were almost as red as a tomato.

Sousuke got up slowly hanging on the table, so he wouldn't fall.

"Wouldn't mind actually." The boy said drunkenly. "Seeing as I can't coordinate, even just standing." He started walking towards the door trying not to fall or sway too much.

Once they were at the door, they all said their goodbyes.

"'Night Rin. 'Twas nice to see you."

"Yeah, you too." Rin said to Sousuke, and they shook their hands.

"Goodbye Haru. Try not to drink even more after we leave." Makoto teased while Haru was giving him a goodbye hug.

"Are you implying that I have a problem." He joked.

"No, of course not. At least not with drinking." They both chuckled, Haru hit him on the arm playfully and Sousuke and Makoto left.

* * *

**Drago**: Okay, first of all, I'm going to start with my excuses. I'M SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING, I KNOW YOU HATE US.

**Carrie**: _Yeah we REALLY REALLY are sorry for not updating for so long. We will (and a little more - I will) try to update the next chapter sooner. We even already started writing it. So sorry again, please don't hate us. We love you all and we thank you so much for following and reviewing. ;*_

**Drago**: Especially for the reviews! I mean if you haven't left them for us, we probably would have updated like next year maybe :D. Especially the last one, pumped me up. Yes, it will totally be SouMako, AokyorRenka. Thank you Sennychicken, and I hope Ramses33 is still alive *^*

**Carrie**:_ Yeah I really do hope too. 'Cuz I've felt that kind of pain before (still am actually) and we didn't mean for any of you to get hurt - right in the feels. So yeah here's the new chapter hope you like it and I'll pray to all the gods that we make it back soon. May the fic and ship lords be with us all!_


	3. It's time for a new plan

**Chapter 3**

* * *

While going for the car, and old Nissan model from 2010, Sousuke tripped on something, and just before falling down on the cold hard ground, Makoto caught him. The black haired guy straightened up.

"Thanks."

"All right, no problem, just try to survive to the car." Makoto took one of Sousuke's arms and slung it over his shoulders. That's when he noticed Sousuke was taller then him. Nobody he knows was taller then him, until now.

Apparently Sousuke didn't give much thought if he should place all his weight on the green eyed guy, or not. Anyways Makoto placed him on the seat next to the driver's one.

"Try not to puke inside of the car, okay?" Makoto smiled at him.

"No worries."

The brown haired guy closed the door after Sousuke's weak smile, got into the driver's place and started the car. He tried to remember what Sousuke said while dining. When he found the place on the small GPS in the car he drove off.

"I'm gonna puke." Sousuke groaned.

"Do you want me to pull over?" Makoto asked concerned. It was an late hour, so there won't be much witnesses, or cars passing by.

"No, I think I'll manage." Sousuke waved it off. He leaned in the set and closed his eyes.

Makoto looked at him with worried eyes. Some time passed by, and then he pulled over at a small building with many flats. Makoto turned to the bigger guy.

"Well, I think we're here. At least that's what the GPS says." The green eyed guy smiled but gave no response.

Sousuke looked like he's in deep sleep. Makoto leaned more to his face, elbowing the seat, to look if he's actually asleep, or something happened to him, like maybe being dead. But Sousuke's face was peaceful, and normal. Makoto tried shaking him awake. In the end the dark haired guy barely opened his eyes.

"M'what."

"We're here." Makoto said. "Come on I'm going to help you to your apartment."

Sousuke looked through the window.

"Yeah, okay." He didn't really feel the need to be helped, but he didn't mind spending some more time with the other guy, even if it's spend trying to find his apartment. Outside was pitch black, but there were still some lamps to light up the street. With a lot of struggle the two guys took the stairs to the second floor, and Sousuke showed him the apartment.

"Um… keys." The dark haired guy tried to remember where he put his keys, but everything was so fizzy in his mind. "Keys… Keys… Keys…" He mumbled while searching through his pockets. Something rang (like a key sound), but he didn't actually noticed it.

Makoto was looking at him with worried eyes.

"Do you want me to help you?" He asked the guy, but it was more like a warning, then a question. Makoto touched the pockets of the other guy, but when he found the keys in question, he was pushed over a wall… or a door. "Alright, let's get you in." Makoto unlocked the door somehow, while Sousuke was still kind of leaning on him. When he opened, he turned on the lights. The brunette somehow found the other guy's bedroom from the first try, but the apartment was not that big anyway, and got him on the bed. He took Sousuke's shoes off, placed a blanket over the still drunk guy, and patted him on the shoulder with a smile. "Goodnight Sousuke." Makoto said and got to the door. While there he took one last look at the sleeping figure, and closed the door.

He left the keys on a coffee table, turned off the lights and left. Makoto got to his car and started it. When he got to his home, he went straight to his bedroom. Tired from his day and the meeting in Haru, he fell asleep immediately. Tomorrow, he had work, and it wasn't going to be easy to get up if he stayed up any longer.

* * *

The next day Sousuke couldn't get up. Rin was half dead, and Haru just didn't give a fuck. On the other hand, Makoto was all ready to go and welcome the new day. When he woke up, he made himself coffee, brushed his teeth, and dressed. He had a quick breakfast, and when he was ready, he left for work.

He got to the pet shop at 8AM, to get everything ready before the shop opened.

"Hello Mr. Katashi." The brown haired guy greeted. "How are you today?" He smiled warmly putting his bag and jacket away.

"Same old, same old." He murmured, while slowly putting a little turtle back to its tank. "Now, if you don't mind, could you please feed the snakes." The man said then went to the back room.

"All right." The brunette answered more to himself. He took food out for the snakes. When he fed them he placed everything away, and went to put some water for the rabbits. While doing that Makoto wondered how Sousuke was doing.

Well he was doing almost fine, with this hangover. Sousuke made it on time to the police office, because he couldn't afford to get fired.

"Morning Sousuke." Some of his colleagues greeted him.

"Morning all, something new I should know about?"

"Yes." Another man joined. "We have a robbery at a bank."

"Something from yesterday's jobs?"

"You have new documentary on your desk." One small guy said. "And someone says that he witnessed a car robbery."

"Okay, let's get to work." Sousuke said, sitting on his desk.

While the others from the group were pointing out things from the robbery, Sousuke couldn't quiet concentrate on the things around him. In his head were things from last night. Everything was fuzzy after leaving Rin's house. Makoto got him home. But that's all. Maybe he should call Rin later today, to see if they talked to each other about yesterday.

* * *

In Rin's house, Haru was half awake, nudging Rin to get up.

"Work." He murmured to his boyfriend, after seeing that he isn't getting up after the alarm stopped its annoying sounds.

Rin made a noise in the back of his throat, and buried his face in the pillow. After a moment he tilted his head up and looked at Haru who was now staring at the ceiling.

"I see you're getting up."

"I'm not the one who just turned the alarm off and gave up on even trying to get up." The dark haired boy said looking at the ceiling all poker face.

Rin just smiled at his boyfriend and pecked him on the lips.

"Come on, get up." He said patting Haru on the belly, while sitting up. He sat there on the edge of the bed for a few seconds. While his head was spinning crazy.

"Shit." Rin hissed under his breath.

"Hangover?" Haru asked concerned putting a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." He took a breath. "Just got up too fast."

The dark haired guy closed his eyes again relaxing.

Rin got up and when he looked over to the bed he saw Haru, still lying there. He raised a brow.

"Get up lazy ass." He said not so firmly now, and kicked him out of the bed.

Haru just grolwed laying on his face.

"I hate you." He said from under the bed.

After breakfast they separated for their jobs, and the day followed by. Haru was swimming under water as usual, while Nagisa was cleaning the pool from yesterday's storm. The blackhead got out to take a breath, for a few seconds, when Nagisa called out at him.

"Hey Haru-chan-san!" He shouted as energetic as always. Even at 23 he still looked young and childish.

Haru looked at him with a questioning look, after petting one of the dolphins.

"I talked to Ren yesterday and he's planning a trip." The blonde one continued talking with a wide smile on his face. "You'll come with us, right? You and Rin."

Haru tought about last time. They were having a really good time together, and Rin was such a sight. His hearth started beating fast. They were in this hotel during the summer, fool with people. Half the females were flitring with them, but without any hesitation Rin showed them their orientation, and that they belong to each other. Haru smiled in his mind.

"Sure I'll talk with him after work, and he'll call you tonight, or we'll talk over this tomorrow."

"Still got no phone?" Nagisa squatted infront of him while talking.

The blue eyed boy nodded and looked at the water.

Nagisa laughed.

"You should stop getting into the water with things in your pocket especially a cellphone." Haru just sighted, so Nagisa continued. "Also this place we've chosen won't be this full of people as the last one, so we can take Makoto and his girlfriend this time."

"He's alone again."

The blonde guy sighted and looked at him with sad eyes.

"He can still come."

* * *

After work Haru got picked up by Rin as it is their usual routeen.

"So, how was work today?" Rin asked smiling, eyes fixed on the road. Haru was looking thorught the window too.

"The water was nice."

"As always."

"Nagisa suggested to go on a trip with him and Ren. We could bring Makoto too. "After a few seconds he turned to his boyfriend with a smirk. "And Sousuke."

Rin laughed.

"I see you're truly into this plan, yes?" He said it more likely as a fact then a question. "But I'm afraid he's too busy with his job."

Haru sighted.

"I hope there's pool and water."

Rin huffed a laugh again. On the way home they talked about the supposed trip, and how they plan to invite both Sousuke and Makoto. At dinner they cuddled in front of the TV, and talked about nothing in particular.

"Are you going to talk with Makoto?" Rin breathed into Haru's neck.

The black haired guy just started searching for Rin's phone, finding it in the other's guy pocket. He struggled for a few seconds to get it out, but the legs of the red haired one were folded, and he was also wearing jeans, which made the operation impossible.

They stayed like that for a few seconds without moving and looking blankly at the TV.

"I need that." Haru poked at the phone giving out (ГИВ АП) a hollow sound.

"Then get it out."

"If it is possible, I would." Haru said still poking Rin's leg. The shark boy rolled his eyes, and got the phone out, giving it to Haru.

"There you go. Hope you don't find any trouble working with it too." Rin smirked at him.

Haru just took the phone, and dialed the number of the brunette. After 3 beeps on the other side, he answered.

"Hello? Rin?"

"It's Haru." The black haired guy answered.

"Haru – chan!" Makoto greeted him cheerfully. "How are you doing? Is your phone broken again?" He laughed.

"Yes. Anyways, could you take break for a couple of days?"

"I think I could, why?"

Haru explained to him the whole situation with the trip plan. Well maybe without mentioning anything about Sousuke, for now.

"Sounds fun." Makoto laughed on the other side of the phone. "I'll be there."

Rin grinned beside him.

The two guys talked for about a minute about other things, when Rin started to whine in Haru's ear.

"C'mon it's getting late."

Haru looked at him with appraisal eyes.

"Okay, Makoto, I have to go now."

"Goodnight."

"Bye."

The black haired guy hung up and turned to Rin, giving the phone back.

"Let's go to bed then." Haru murmured, looking at Rin's lips.

"I have to call Sousuke." He said holding the phone.

Haru pushed the phone from the other's guy hand and it fell somewhere on the couch.

"Mmm, bed." He murumred close to Rin's lips. The shark boy just smiled and kissed him.

"Okay, bed it is then." Rin said and kissed him again

"Mmmm." Was all Haru could manage to say.

They got up from the couch kissing. And still continued kissing while going to the bedroom.

Haru almost stumbled, while walking backwards, and neither of them even tried to find the light switch.

They fell on the bed, and when the couple broke the kiss, they were brething heavily.

"Apparently we didn't come to bed just to sleep." Rin smirked.

"You were the one who was whining that it's late and we need to go to bed."

"And, oh, how the tables turned." Rin continued kissing Haru, while trying to get his shirt off. They broke for a few seconds again, and now Haru's chest was naked. Of course Rin attacked the bare skin and started kissing and nibbing over his neck.

All this will never become boring to Haru, even after these years, when they know each and every part of their bodies. And every time it felt so good, it's like Haru's skin is getting more sensitive to Rin's touch then the usual touch to everything else around him.

While Rin was doing that Haru's hands strarted roaming under his boyfriend's shirt, touching bare skin. He slowly pulled the shirt higher and higher until he pulled it off completly. When he did that the shark boy broke the kissing so he could help him and after tossing the shirt somewhere on the loor he looked down at Haru to caress his cheek, getting the lube from the nightstand. They quickly got rid of their pants and boxers tossing them aside.

The red haired boy slowly bend down to kiss him again, while using the liquid on Haru's entrance and Rin positioned himself between Haru´s legs. Rin was teasing him, giving him soft kisses, not entering in.

"Get started already." Haru murmured under his nose.

"Happy to oblige." Rin simply smirked and slowly entered his boyfriend. He began with at a slow and steady pace, but then started faster and harder. At that Haru started moaning and making the sweetest of sounds, scratching Rin's back. The red haired boy silenced him with a deep, wet kiss, playing with the tongue of the dark haired guy.

While falling into perfect rhythm the shark boy put a hand between them and started stroking Haru's erection which was already leaking with precum.

"God, I'm gonna cum soon." Haru barely managed to say.

After a few more thrusts the blue eyed boy came with a load scream clenching his hole. Very soon Rin came too, colapsing on top of Haru.

They were both panting and sweaty. The room smelled like sex and everything seemed hot. While Rin was lying on top of him Haru kissed him behind the ear and started stroking his hair.

Rin placed his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, and smelled his nice scent. Then he bit lightly leaving pink marks.

"Are you excited?" He asked breathing in Haru's smell.

Haru yawned.

"'Bout what?" He said in a low voice.

"The trip. With Nagisa and Rei?"

Haru just looked Rin in the eyes and smiled.

* * *

**Carrie: **_So here's the new chapter and I really hope that you'll like it and want to apologies for posting it so late... aaagain. We are really, Really, REAAAAALLY sorry for being so late and making you wait. I hope that we won't make this horrible mistake again, but I guess I personally wasn't in the zone while writing most of the time, and was always busy with school, and with __graduation next year (kind of stressful). Again so sorry and we're sooo grateful for all your support and nice comments. :)  
_

**Drago: **Yeah school is giving as a lot of pressure, but anyways, back to bussiness. I would like to thank all the Guest reviews, from these past months, and also I'm sorry for too much OOCness, but consider that the characters are all grown up, and very different from when they were just teens, so I think it would be better if tehre's just a little bitsy tiny change of their character. Also I want to mention and say with big shame, that I haven't watched much of the second season of Free!. But when you said that Sousuke was In Character, I was so, so, so happy. Please wait for the next update, I know this chapter was a bit boring, and shitty, and uh, I'll never be proud of myself, but we'll try not to post too much cliché things, and lots of fluff between Sousuke and Makoto. Don't give up on us.

**Carrie:**_ So yeah, I guess that's it from us for now, I'm saying a goodbye and see you in chapter 4 my friends! Hang in there beautiful people, me loves ya! :*_


End file.
